


Secrets Out

by BoredWriterOnTheInternet



Series: Murphy/10k [1]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embarrassed 10k, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MurphK, Protective Murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredWriterOnTheInternet/pseuds/BoredWriterOnTheInternet
Summary: "What did Warren whisper to you earlier?"10k took a moment thinking back. "Oh, she asked me to keep an eye on you."Murphy smirked, "Well I think you can do that," as soon as 10k got close enough Murphy pulled him down so that he was sitting on Murphy's lap.10k turned red with embarrassment looking away from Murphy's gaze. Murphy smirked knowing exactly how to regain his boyfriend's attention. He moved his head to 10k's neck beginning to suck marks onto the skin.
Relationships: 10K/Murphy (Z Nation)
Series: Murphy/10k [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587676
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Secrets Out

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you don't like Murphy/10k don't read, please don't comment hate about the fic or pairing if you don't like this ship just don't read.
> 
> Also please note that i aged 10k up so he's in his 21ish and aged Murphy down so he's 30ish.
> 
> This is my first z nation fic so please don't hate i know its not the best. If i've made any mistakes please comment so i can fix them. I welcome all constructive feedback just not hate.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas/requests feel free to comment.

Murphy glanced to the back of the truck at 10k, not that he noticed. He was far too wrapped up in his conversation with Doc. But Murphy wasn't jealous of course he wasn't. He wasn't upset that he couldn't sit beside his boyfriend and wrap his arms around him. 

He couldn’t be because after all it was Murphy's idea to keep their relationship a secret anyway. He knew this was all new to 10k and didn't want to open them up to ridicule from the group. But it was also due to the fact that Murphy was scared that if people knew he and 10k were together then they would use 10k against them. Murphy would never forgive himself if 10k got kidnapped, hurt or worse because of him.

It was Warren's voice that broke him out of his thoughts. "Looks like we hit a jackpot," Murphy looked out at what she was talking about. In the distance there was what look like an abandoned farmhouse. 

Murphy waited in the car while Warren, Addy and Vasquez checked it out. Leaving Doc and 10k in the truck with him. 10k moved to sit in the back beside Murphy. He nudged his shoulder against Murphy's, smiling gently at him which Murphy couldn't help but return. 

The others came back declaring that the farmhouse was safe. Deciding to camp there for a couple days to recoup and "raise moral" as Warren put it. 

"Now we're going to have to double up for bedrooms. Addy you're with me. Doc with Vasquez. 10k you've got Murphy," The others nodded and Murphy watched as Warren whispered something to 10k before patting him on the shoulder. 

Later that day after they had eaten, they decided to turn in for an early night. Doc and Vasquez had offered to take the first watch with Addy and Warren taking the second watch. 

Murphy left the rest as they said their good nights walking into his and 10k's room. He had a look around, not finding much interesting apart from a few shirts he could use. Bored he sat on the bed waiting for 10k. Picking up a book on the bedside table and browsing through it. 

He heard the door open not that much later. Glancing up he saw 10k shuffle into the room and yawn. He watched as 10k set his stuff down and walked over to the bed. 

"What did Warren whisper to you earlier?" 

10k took a moment thinking back. "Oh, she asked me to keep an eye on you." 

Murphy smirked, "Well I think you can do that," as soon as 10k got close enough Murphy pulled him down so that he was sitting on Murphy's lap. 

10k turned red with embarrassment looking away from Murphy's gaze. Murphy smirked knowing exactly how to regain his boyfriend's attention. He moved his head to 10k's neck beginning to suck marks onto the skin.

"Remember no-"

"No biting I remember. What do you take me for Tommy?" Murphy asked faking a gasp. "Are you trying to imply I am anything less than a gentleman."

10k snorted. "Of course not, you're a perfect gentleman."

Murphy grinned moving his lips back to 10k's necks continuing to suck marks onto the pale skin. 10k let out a quiet moan, rocking in Murphy's lap. Murphy grinned into 10k's neck moving away to admire his handy work. 

"You done marking me you possessive beast." 10k said swatting at Murphy's shoulder receiving a smug smirk from Murphy in return. 

"Mmm for now I suppose. Why do you want something else?"

10k turned bright red, hiding his face in Murphy's neck he mumbled.

"Now now Thomas is that any way to ask for something."

"Frack off Murphy you know what I want."

Murphy hummed. Faking consideration. He moved a hand down to palm at 10k's erection through his jeans. "I might have some idea." 

10k let out a strangled gasp, pushing into Murphy's hand. "Frack you don't tease."

"Such language. I tell you youth these days," While he was speaking Murphy used his hand to undo 10k's jeans pushing them down. He reached into 10k's boxers. Wrapping a hand around his member.

The gasp 10k let out made Murphy growl. "That's it. Good boy. So sweet for me aren't you. Such a lovely poor thing so on edge." Murphy started to move his hand up and down.

It wasn’t long before 10k started to thrust into Murphy’s hand. At that Murphy began to tut. “Desperate are we, is that any way to behave?” 10k forced himself to still. His hands frantically gripped Murphy's shirt. "Murphy please don't tease."

"But you're so cute when I tease baby boy." Murphy smirked, feeling sympathy he decided to take it easy. He started a slow rhythm with his hand. Using his other hand to cup 10k's face and kiss him. Drinking in all of his moans.

“Looking at you. Moaning just for me yeah? All for me?” Murphy was talking to himself more than to 10k. His voice was a growl now, which made 10k shiver and let out another whine.

“Yes, yes yes,” 10k started to mumble, he could feel the pleasure building up which was making coherent thoughts and sentences difficult. In response Murphy started to move his hand faster. He could tell 10k was getting close. He pulled gently away from 10k's lips earning a whimper.

"Shh shh it’s okay I've got you. You close baby boy?"

10k nodded, pushing up against Murphy. "Murphy please."

Murphy smiled kissing 10k and twisting his hand. 10k came quickly with a moan. The two men sat there, 10k panting heavily as Murphy stroked a hand through his hair. "You OK?"

10k nodded, his breathing evened out. He smirked before slowly sinking to his knees. "Your turn."

The next morning Murphy woke up before 10k which was a rare occurrence. He dressed quickly before walking downstairs to the kitchen where the rest where already eating breakfast. Murphy poured some tea which had been found at the farmhouse for him and 10k.

"Where's 10?" Doc asked concerned.

"Still sleeping last I checked. Poor kid was exhausted." Murphy answered earning a nod from Doc.

Warren started talking to Doc about their watch duty last night when 10k wandered downstairs. Murphy smiled at 10k before turning away.

"Tea here for you kid," 10k muttered a thank you, walking to the counter and picking up the mug. As he bent over to pick it up his shirt slid to one side.

"What happened to your neck?" Addy asked making 10k stand up right. Fixing his shirt while mumbling "Uh nothing what do you mean."

Warren turned to look at Murphy. "Really Murphy?"

10k sighed shuffling over to Murphy who wrapped a protective arm around him. "Sorry got a bit carried away." Murphy said with a smirk.

"Really you two. Oh, come on man." Doc threw his hands up. "Since when?"

"A while," 10k muttered. Feeling embarrassed he tried to hide himself behind Murphy.

Feeling guilty Murphy pulled 10k close. "Now I don't want to hear any shit from any of you’s. 10k has never judged any of your relationships so I expect the same for him." Silence fell.

Warren was the first to speak up. "As long as you two are safe." Murphy nodded his thanks.

The rest of the group nodded along. Though Addy and Doc did threaten to kill Murphy saviour or not if he dared to hurt 10k.

That night 10k sat cuddled up next to Murphy on the couch. "Thanks for what you did earlier."

"Anything for you Tommy." 

**Author's Note:**

> Well you made it to the end. I hope it wasn't too awful and some of you enjoyed. Please don't hate in the comments.


End file.
